Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker debriefings
This deals with debriefings that occur after specific missions, either by playing the mission itself or after unlocking a special aspect from a mission after completing certain goals. Mandatory and repeatable codec sequences Opening / Investigate the Supply Facility Codec Miller How's that map, Snake? Think you can use it? Snake It tells me where their bases are, but its just a bunch of points. No routes. I need better intel on the lay of the land. Miller Snake the "professor" said he's got the Sandinistas on his side. Said you should get in touch with the FSLN comandante. Snake Do they know they're backed by KGB? Miller Nah... As far as they know they're really fighting for the revolution. The KGB is staying behind the scenes. I'm not sure the Sandinistas are aware of what's really going on. Snake Still can't believe anybody'd bring nukes here... Miller Yeah, that's a shocker. Costa Rica's party to the Tlatelolco Treaty, which declares Latin America a nuke-free zone. Based on Japan's Three Non-Nuclear Principles, it bans the testing, use, import, or deployment of nuclear weapons. If word of this gets out, OPANAL will be forced to act. It'll cause an international uproar. Snake The Treaty was signed to prevent another Cuban Missile Crisis. If the U.S. itself is going to scrap it... Miller Latin America's too close to spawning another Cuba or two already. The entire continent would become one big powder keg. Snake Well... If they did bring nukes, we can't let them get away with it. Miller Are they planning a test? Showing off? Or is it all to keep the anti-American movement in check? Snake Good Question. Why bring them here? I can't figure it out. Miller Whatever the CIA's up to in Costa Rica, the "professor" wants it stopped. We need to find out what that something is. Snake We need to get ready first, Kaz. Repairs? Miller Working as fast as we can, Boss. This place is pretty beat... It looks like hell. But as long as you're with us, we'll make it heaven. No one can bother us here. No state telling us what to do. This is the MSF's haven, our Mother Base. And with this foothold, we'll back you up even better than before. We're gonna turn this pile of junk into something big. Contact the Sandinista Comandante Miller Snake, what was that thing?! Snake Whatever it was, it looked unmanned. Miller Unmanned? I'd heard rumors, but an operational unit...? Snake What the hell is going on here? Miller Not to quote Amanda, but the hardware they've got here isn't just unusual, it's overkill. Which means one thing: it's nukes. So the question now becomes, why? Snake We can't make that call yet. We need more intel. Miller How? Our source is dead. Snake But his daughter isn't. Miller Good thinking. We can follow her... Head for that next outpost, and make contact with Amanda... if she's still alive. Snake Roger. Armored Vehicle Battle: LAV-Type G Miller Snake, Amanda’s reached the plant. Amanda Snake… Snake Amanda, how do you feel? Amanda Some first helicopter ride. I’ll be perfectly happy if it’s my last. Snake As you can see, she’s doing fine. I set Amanda up with her own frequency, so call her up any time you need to. Amanda If you have any questions about American bases or mercenary units, or about el Frente, just ask. Amanda And please, don’t forget my compass and Chico… Snake Don’t worry. Amanda It’s good to be working with you, Boss. Miller Snake, we can monitor her condition in sick bay. Remember to assign roles to any POWs you bring back to Mother Base. Miller How this outfit gets built depends on who we assign to what jobs. Miller That’ll determine how Mother Base grows. It’s one of our most important roles, Boss. Snake Yeah, I know. Rescue Chico Miller Snake, Chico made it over. Chico Snake! Snake Chico, you made it. Chico Made it?! Don't give me that! You say you're gonna give me a new life, and then you nearly kill me?! Snake I take it you didn't enjoy the trip? Chico What's the big idea, dragging me off in a... balloon! I might as well have taken a colibri! Snake At least you got a nice view. Or are you afraid of heights? Chico Whatever. I just wish you'd explained it to me first. Snake Would you have agreed to go if I did? Amanda Thank you for saving us, Snake. Snake Amanda, a word of advice. Amanda What? Snake Stop treating him like a child. Amanda Yes... yes, I know. You're right. I shouldn't. Snake Amanda, you're coming back after your leg heals, right? Amanda Of course. We still have work to do. Snake "We," huh... Are you sure you've got Chico's future in mind when you say that? Amanda What do you mean? We're sworn to our father's cause, to helping the revolution succeed. Snake Revolution or no revolution, you pick up a gun, and sooner or later you're going to hell. Are you prepared for that? Amanda I am. If the alternative is giving up the country I love, I'll take hell. Snake Really... Well then, you're going to have to stop treating Chico like a brother and start treating him like a soldier. Amanda I ...You're right. Snake ...Welcome to hell. Chico Snake, can I ask you a favor? Snake Shoot. Chico You find any prisoners from el Frente, you bring 'em back alive. 'Cause... Snake You trying to make amends for talking? Chico Not just that. Because they're compas... Snake All right. But first I've gotta catch up to that cargo. Chico I'll do whatever I can to help. Call me if there's anything you need to know about the area. And... Snake And what? Chico Let me know if you encounter any wildlife you've never seen before. Snake Never seen before? What, like that basilisco you were talking about? Chico I'm talking about UMAs. Snake U... M... As? Chico Y'know, like ancient dinosaurs or legendary monsters. One day, I'm going to be a hunter. Snake Is that right. OK, sure. Chico If you wanna know more, I'm happy to tell you! Snake Right. I'll be in touch, Chico. Miller Ok, Snake. The enemy's cargo is headed for the next outpost, a rail terminal. Snake Chico says no one's ever set foot past there. Miller Their main base is probably on the other side of that tunnel. Unless we catch those spears before reaching it, they'll be in enemy hands. You've got to stop them. Hurry, Snake. Tank Battle: T-72U Codec Miller Snake, the truck is headed up the mountain road past the tunnel. Snake So it was nukes after all. Miller What now? Their main base is up ahead. Snake I better hurry after 'em, then. Miller But... Snake Kaz, if I don't get moving it'll be too late! Miller All right. I guess you never let dangerous assignments or risk aversion get in your way. Snake How do I get inside the mountain? I can forget about the tunnel. Miller Yeah, the tank took care of that... Snake Any other routes? Miller Why don't I let a local expert take over? Chico Snake, you need a way into the mountain? Snake Yeah. Got one? Chico Let's see... You remember that prison I was in? Snake In the village, right? Chico Right. Go back to the village and head north. There's a bridge that connects to the mountain road. It crosses over a gorge. That's probably the best way... But there is a little problem. The path heading north from the village is barricaded. You might have to break through... Snake Got it. Chico The heart of Irazu... That's where the enemy's base has got to be, Snake. And maybe... Snake Let me guess - the basilisco? Chico You don't believe me, do you? Snake No, I mean... We'll have to see. Miller Snake, Irazu features a number of crater lakes. The Oduber government had planned to use those lakes to construct hydroeletric plants as one of its big state development projects. The project was scrapped, but there's still a small opening at the bottom of the lake. Snake Meaning? Miller I checked the satellite imagery, but didn't see anything man-made. Which means they've probably built a base inside the mountain... Could just be a storage igloo for explosives, or maybe some kind of research facility. Snake What do they hope to accomplish by bringing the nukes there? Miller First things first. Get past that barricade north of the village. Looks like the only way through is the noisy way - you'll have to blow it up. Pupa Battle Miller Snake, the doctor’s safe here with us. Snake Huey, how’re you feeling? Huey Never better. This is quite the pad you’ve got here, Boss. I’m impressed. Snake Call me Snake. Huey Whatever you say. Like it or not, everyone here calls you Boss. Huey By the way, if you’re at all interested in improving your tech, by all means assign me to the R&D section. Huey I’m pretty sure I’ll be of some use. Huey Once we have the necessary materials and blueprints, we can start work on that bipedal mech. Snake I appreciate that, but are you sure you’re OK with having your work used for war? Huey I’m… I’ll be using it to keep past mistakes in check. Huey If I can help thwart the Peace Walker project, I’m happy to do it. Snake Deterrence theory, Huey-style, huh? Huey Heh. Anyway, if you need any intel on the enemy’s weapons or electronic brains, contact me. Huey I’ve been given my own frequency. Snake Sounds good to me, Doc. I’ll do that. Huey Good. Whatever the means, you must put a stop to their plans! Head for the Lab Codec Huey Snake? Snake Huey, your ID card isn't working. It won't open the lock! Huey ...It can't be... Snake What's going on?! Huey She hates me that much?! ...Strangelove's in charge of authorizing IDs. Sometime a working card has its privileges removed. ...Say, if she decides she doesn't like that card's carrier. Snake You think that's what happened? Huey Well, I was never exactly her favorite. Well, this could be tricky. The soldiers outside aren't allowed in the lab either, so their cards won't do you any good... Snake Great... Miller Snake Snake Kaz, where's Cecile? Miller She just got here. Hold on. Cécile Snake! Snake Cecile. How'd it feel to fly? Cécile Wonderful. For a moment, I felt what it must be like to be a bird. It almost made me want to give up my research and get a pilot's license... Did you need something? Snake You said you'd gotten an ID card, right? Cécile Yes. But it was confiscated when the guards caught me. Snake Who took it?! What'd he look like?! Cécile He had on an orange jacket. I... cannot recall his face, though. Snake Yeah, they all look pretty much the same. Where did it happen? Cécile Let me think... Ah, yes! I do remember hearing the song of a nearby quetzal. Snake Just what I'd expect from a birder. Cécile Would you like to hear it? Bird Sound Snake Hmm? What's that song? Cécile It's my quetzal. I took it with me when I was rescued. Snake Didn't you say something about them being covered under the Washington Convention... Cécile Just kidding. That was just me... an imitation. An essential skill for any ornithologist. Pretty good, no? Snake Damn good. Cécile If you want to hear the quetzal's song again, just let me know. I can tell you all about the birds of Costa Rica, too. Snake Yeah... will do. Thanks, Cecile. Cécile No, no, thank you, Snake. Talk to you soon. Snake Kaz, did you play that tape for Cecile? Miller I sure did. It's hers, all right. Snake Then she must be... Miller She's not. Cecile says she's never even met Paz. Snake What? Miller She's at least 10 years too old. Snake But... Miller I'm guessing Paz convinced herself that it was the tape her friend made. But never mind that. Let's go over what we know so far. The soldier with the ID card is wearing an orange jacket and is in a location where you'll hear quetzals singing. Find that soldier. Retrieve that card. Chrysalis Battle Codec Miller Snake... Snake She played me like a piano... Miller Forget about it. You'll get 'em back. That is, as long as you've got the will to do it. Snake I'm not giving up. Miller All right, then... I confirmed the location with Huey. The final testing base for Peace Walker is 15 miles to the north of that lab. It's an underground facility disguised as a rock quarry. All you need to do is sneak in and destroy the AI for good this time. Snake Right. Miller Snake, you can destroy it, right? Snake Yeah. Miller We all have our limits - actions beyond our abilities. Snake Don't worry. I won't screw it up this time. Miller You're the one who killed The Boss. Destroying that AI means reliving that memory. Snake It's just a machine. Miller Snake, I'm worried. Snake Worried? Miller For the same reason the CIA entrusted the nuclear launch to an AI. A man can condemn a handful of criminals to the death penalty if they're prepared to assume that responsibility. But who among us could do the same to hundreds of millions of innocent civilians? Who could reduce thousands of years of human history to ash in an instant? Could any flesh -and-blood human being make that decision? No way in hell. No one man could bear the burden of total genocide. It's what's allowed our cowardly species to survive all this time. But for a machine, willpower is no issue. Snake What are you saying, Kaz? Miller You're a hero, Snake. But you're not a machine. Snake That I can't destroy that thing? Miller That machine's not the problem. It's that The Boss still lives - inside of you. Snake Bullshit! Miller She's dead, Snake. It's time to come to terms with that. Let me put it another way. You've left everything behind - your country, your identity, your past and ideals... But there's still one thing you haven't let go of. Snake What are you talking about? Miller The Boss. You still haven't let her go. That's why you're so afraid to find out the truth about her. And that's what's holding you back from your future. Snake, she died a decade ago. How long can you live with a ghost? Snake Kaz, I thought I knew everything about her. But I still don't understand what happened to her at the end. Miller There you are no different from that scientist woman. Snake When she didn't believe me, I realized something. That debriefing I heard could've been part of the cover story they made up. Now even I'm not sure what her real intentions were. Why did she take that mission? How did she feel about dying? Why was I chosen? Miller You want to know the truth? The truth won't change the past. You still want to know? Snake ...No. I took on this mission for a kid who believes in peace. Miller Hm. Fine, then. There's no point in arguing. Peace Walker is on the verge of completion. C'mon, Boss. Let's get to that base! Torture Chamber Escape Note: Depending on the method of Snake's escape, the debriefing will be slightly different. Miller Snake... Snake Yeah... Miller It's good to hear your voice again. Snake Kaz, how about something a little sharper next time. Miller You got it. How about a diamond-bladed jigsaw? And, ah, when's the "next time" gonna be, anyway? Sorry! Hey, you OK? Snake Yeah... Lungs taste like charcoal. Miller No smoking for you for a while, huh? Snake Nah, I'll be fine. The pain in my chest is gone... If the player used the Jigsaw to escape Miller So, that was just a copy of The Boss' wound? Snake That's right. The scar's gone now. Miller Nice work. Snake What's the situation with you? Everyone OK? Miller Yeah... But there's a slight problem. I can't get a hold of Paz. Snake Paz? I thought the "professor" was looking after her? Miller So did I. Here's the deal. I started thinking, and I sent someone over to the "school" the "professor" mentioned. Snake ...And the "school" doesn't exist? Miller No, it exists, but Paz has been a no-show. The person at the school said neither the "professor" nor Paz had been seen there in quite some time. Snake ...Coldman knew about us. We've been marked by the CIA. The KGB and Paz brought us into all this. Coldman must know about them, too. Miller You think... Coldman's got them...? Snake No. Remember, Galvez isn't some pencil-pusher. Miller Yeah... The KGB'll have eyes on Coldman night and day, too. Which could mean they knew what the CIA would try to do and are just staying out of sight... Snake Let's hope so. See what you can get out of the KGB, Kaz. Miller All right. Back to work. Snake I'd better get moving. Miller Snake, we haven't detected any signs that Peace Walker's been activated, at least from above. It's still in the hanger you were in earlier. This time, it's really our last chance. Destroy that AI! Snake On my way. Peace Walker Battle Codec Miller Snake... Snake Kaz, Peace Walker's gone... They've got Paz, too. Miller Yeah, but... Snake Why, Kaz? What would Coldman want with Paz? Miller Paz was with the "professor", ie., the KGB. Once Coldman discovered that, he figured out what was really going on between Paz and Galvez. Snake He's trying to figure out how the KGB plan to stop Peace Walker, and he thinks he can get the info from Paz. Miller That's crazy! Paz won't know anything. Snake Yeah, well, he probably doesn't buy that. Miller ...You think Galvez has already been killed? By grabbing Paz, Coldman's saying... Snake "Stay out of this, or lose your client." Miller Dammit! I can't believe we didn't realize what was going on before we lost contact with Paz. Snake Don't have time for that, Kaz. Miller Snake... Snake Paz needs our help. Miller Right. This isn't about money anymore. You better move. We know where they're headed. Snake Yeah? Miller You can thank Amanda. Amanda Snake, that river you chased the basilisco across is the Rio San Juan. The other side is our country. I had some Nicaraguan compas track it there. They're focos from the GPP (Guerra Popular Prolongada) faction, so we don't work together so much... Snake Where'd it go? Amanda West, along the boarder, towards Lago Cocibolca. Miller There's a U.S. military supply base on the southeastern shore of the lake. Ever since that earthquake two years ago, America's had the entire region to itself. Amanda That is where the basilisco is. I'm sure of it. Snake Lago Cocibolca... How do I get across the border? Amanda There's a route that we use to cross. It's just a little boat, but I can introduce you to the captain. Snake I appreciate it. Amanda We will never leave Nicaragua at the mercy of someone like William Walker again. Miller Snake, Coldman's going to launch the nuke from that base. He's targeting MSF. Based on what Huey's told us, it'll take two more days to prep for launch. ...But it looks like there's another reason they picked that date. Snake What's that? Miller Tomorrow is day one of a U.S.-Soviet summit in Vladivostok. The launch is probably connected somehow. Snake That's right... They're holding the SALT-II (Strategic Arms Limitation Treaty) talks. Miller You think Coldman's trying to disrupt the negotiations? Snake Either that, or use it as a bargaining chip... Miller He's still got Paz, too. At any rate, we're running out of time. Snake I'll figure something out. Zadornov Search 1 Codec Zadornov Heh heh... So you found me. Snake It wasn't hard. What're you up to, anyway? Zadornov Just... going for a stroll. Snake Kaz, I've got Zadornov. Returning home. Miller Acknowledged, Snake. Zadornov Search 2 Codec Snake Kaz, I caught Zadornov. Zadornov I-impossible! I thought I'd made it... Miller Acknowledged. And appreciated. Zadornov Search 3 Codec Snake Found our friend, Kaz. Zadornov ...Damn it... And I was so close... Miller Great. Good work, Snake. Zadornov Search 4 Codec Snake I got him, Kaz. Zadornov ...Slipped up again... Miller Acknowledged. Bring him on in. Zadornov Search 5 Codec Snake I found him, Kaz. Zadornov Close... but no cigar. Miller Not for you, anyway. Snake, we're coming to pick him up. Zadornov Search 6 Codec Snake Kaz, I've located Zadornov. Miller Nice work. I knew you would. Zadornov Tch! How could I be so stupid... ZEKE Battle Codec Huey Who would have thought that little girl was working against us... Snake Tell me about it. She had everybody fooled. Me included. I can't believe I didn't pick up on anything. Huey Snake, there's no point beating yourself up over the past. But hey, maybe you should put in some practice against ZEKE in case this sort of thing ever happens again? In any case, I need to go talk to Dr. Strangelove. ZEKE still isn't ready. Snake Huey! Special/Limited Time conversations Forming a Mess Hall Team Received after clearing Pursue Amanda for the first time Codec Miller Listen, Boss, we both know you’re the reason MSF’s grown so much. But it’s time we started putting more thought into provisions. Snake Good point. A place this big needs a good stockpile on hand. Miller The Japanese say, “You can’t fight on an empty stomach.” Something we learned in World War II. Snake Obviously. Maintaining a steady supply of provisions is one of the basic principles of logistics. Miller So I went ahead and set up a Mess Hall Team. The team members’ numbers and abilities will affect the amount of grub to go around. Without enough food, morale will drop. They get hungry enough, and we could start losing people. Anyway, I need you to assign guys to the Mess Hall Team. Snake Copy that. Forming a Medical Team Received after recruiting Amanda/clearing Armored Vehicle Battle: LAVtype-G for the first time Codec Miller Boss, one more thing… Snake Now what? Miller It’s about sick bay. Naturally, we can use it for the sick or injured, like we did with Amanda. But we can’t expect people to get better without the proper treatment. Snake …Uh huh. Miller So I figure we’ll need a Medical Team for that. The number of team members, and their abilities will determine how quickly the sick and injured heal. They can also monitor everybody’s health. Snake Right. Prevention is the best medicine. Miller You got it. Remember to wash your hands often and gargle twice a day, Boss. Snake If only I had the time. Forming an Intel Team Received after rescuing Chico/clearing Rescue Chico for the first time Codec Miller Boss! I had an idea. Listen to this. Snake Lemme guess. You want to start running ads in the local gossip rags. Miller Please, what do you take me for? I thought that with all the new guys we’ve got, we should get an Intel Team going. We’d send agents around the country to scout out different locations. That way we’re better prepared – no matter where we end up. Snake That’s actually not a bad idea. Miller They could probably develop recon equipment for us, too. We could also have them transport goods and direct the Mother Base support strikes. You can send an item to a Co-Op teammate from the “DELIVERY” Menu. What to do with Amanda Received after clearing Destroy the Barricade for the first time Codec Miller Snake, you there? Snake Yeah. What’s up? Miller You’ve gotta talk to Amanda. Snake What happened? Miller She wants to leave sickbay and get back onto the battlefield, but she’s not fully healed. She’s still in crutches – who’d be crazy enough to fight like that?! You have to talk some sense into her. Snake Is she with you right now? Miller No, she’s in sickbay. She keeps shouting about how she doesn’t want to be there. She won’t shut up about it. She’s driving me- Snake Let her go. Miller What? Snake If that’s what she wants, let her go. Miller I’m really not in the mood for jokes, Snake. Snake I’m serious. Let her go. Miller Why? So she can come back in a body bag? Snake I’m really not in the mood for jokes, Kaz. Miller What are you talking about? Snake Amanda isn’t the type to just sit around in sickbay. She has a sense of duty – her purpose in life is to fight. The battlefield isn’t just the best thing for her, it’s the best thing for her compas, too. She’ll be a huge morale boost – that can only benefit MSF. Miller You think so? Snake You’re good at fighting, Kaz – one of the best… but you’ve got a lot to learn when it comes to people. Miller … So where should I put her? Snake I’ll think it over and find a team for her. Don’t worry, she won’t let us down. Miller Whatever you say, Boss. Forming Outer Ops Codec Miller Hey, Boss, you mind if we powwow for a sec? Snake What now? MSF-brand rations? Miller Actually, that sounds – No, no! With all the men we have now, it may be time we started sending some of them to other countries. Snake You mean dispatching mercs? Miller How else are we gonna keep feeding the crew we have? Snake I know… You’re right. Miller Okay. To deploy troops, select “Outer Ops” from the Mother Base Menu. If it goes really well, we might even get new recruits, weapons design specs, or leads on new missions. We can deploy any vehicles or large-scale weapons in our arsenal as well. Snake And if things don’t go “really well”…? Miller Yeah. We could lose men. I won’t try and force you. You’re the one calling the shots here, Boss. Suggestion for ZEKE Received after completing any mission after placing Huey on the R&D Team Codec Huey Thanks for putting me on the R&D team, Snake. I’ll cut to the chase. We’ve commenced development on our own bipedal weapon. The only thing is that we don’t exactly have easy access to resources here. Snake Yeah, unfortunately we don’t have the budget of a defense department behind us. Huey I understand. That’s why I want to ask you something. If you fight any more AI weapons, could you try to gather as many of their parts as you can? That would really make things go a lot smoother. Snake Again, easier said than done. Huey If anyone can do it, you can, Boss. You single-handedly took out the Pupa. Snake True. Huey Look, if you’re not interested, I can just work with what we have here. I’m not trying to force you to take unnecessary risks. You’re the boss around here. Snake All right. No promises, but I’ll think about it. Huey Great. Also, each AI weapon has a “head part” that serves as the core of its armament. Recovering a head part will allow you to use the weapon associated with that part. …But those guys won’t go down without a fight. So don’t get preoccupied with this stuff. Snake Don’t worry. I’m not about to risk my life for a bunch of scrap. Huey I would hope not. One more thing: our new bipedal weapon needs a name. Snake Good point. We can’t keep calling it “our bipedal weapon.” Huey I had a talk with Miller, and we came up with “Metal Gear ZEKE.” Snake Metal Gear… ZEKE…? Huey Yep. As you know, “Metal Gear” was coined by Granin. Snake And “ZEKE”? Huey It’s a name the U.S. military gave to a Japanese aircraft that flew during World War II. ZEKE was the Japanese navy’s best fighter plane. So are you okay with that, Snake? Snake Sure, fine by me. Huey Miller was saying that an army without borders will need a deterrent against other countries. He’s right. With Metal Gear, MSF can achieve true independence. Snake Here’s hoping. Creating a recruiting/trade policy Codec Miller Boss, I’m starting to wonder if recruiting soldiers with the Fulton isn’t a little… heavy-handed? Snake I already don’t like where this is going… Miller I think the voluntary approach could be more pragmatic. Technically we’re not a corporate entity, but at our size that’s not too far from the truth. We can’t keep using guerilla tactics to find new blood. To search for volunteers, select “RECRUIT” from the menu. Or, select “Trade” to exchange soldiers with other mercenary units. Snake Yeah, Provided we got the friends for that. Preparations for renovation Complete all the square-shaped plants plus start work on one Hexagon-shaped plant. Codec Miller I got a report in from the R&D team. They’ve finished plans for a new hex-type plant. And today they’re gonna start construction on the first block. Can’t wait to finally say goodbye to this scrap heap. Only thing is, we don’t have nearly enough GMP. We’ll need to recruit more soldiers to get more GMP. You know what to do, Snake. Recruiting Paz and Strangelove Start the game after getting the first ending Codec Miller Got a sec, Snake? Snake What's up? Miller It's about Paz. You know, she doesn't have any family. She got a scholarship thanks to Zadornov, and was living at the dorms... But he was KGB. All signs are her scholarship came from the KGB, too. Even if they let him go, she's not going to be seeing any more money. Snake It wouldn't have been much anyway. Miller So I was wandering, what about letting her stay here a while? Snake What does she think? Miller She says she wants to help out. It would only be temporary. She's still in shock. Right now, no one understands her better than we do. Snake OK. But Kaz, don't take your eyes off her. Miller What do you mean? Snake It won't be easy getting used to this kind of life. Miller I know, Snake. I'm not trying to turn her into one of us. You should talk to her yourself later. Snake OK. Miller And, ah, Dr. Strangelove wants to come, too. Snake Strangelove? Miller Well she's out of a job now, and she'd have a problem returning to England. You can talk to her about it. Anyway, you don't need me to tell you how good she'd be for R&D. Strangelove's reason for working on ZEKE Complete a mission after placing Strangelove in the R&D Team. codec Huey Snake, we fitted ZEKE with its own AI Pod. We were having trouble adjusting the AI, but Dr. Strangelove was able to get it up and running. Snake Strangelove? Strangelove Why the surprise, Snake? Snake Well… We’re an army without borders. We need a deterrent against foreign intervention – that’s what ZEKE is for. It may even prove necessary to… Strangelove I’m not against deterrence itself. The problem is when a nation comes to rely on it. All that does is force a burden on its people… the same people that constitute the nation itself. The existence of nations is detrimental to man. That’s why I, one without a nation, see potential in MSF. But power is required for you to distance yourself from nations. I will do whatever I can to assist with that. Snake …Glad to hear it. Strangelove And… I merely lent Huey a helping hand. I will not give ZEKE an AI like hers. Snake I wouldn’t expect you to. EVA's tapes delivered codec Miller Package for you, Boss. Snake What? Miller Yeah. Looks like a cassette tape. Don’t worry, it’s clean. No trace of explosives or anything. Return address just says “EVA.” Snake EVA… Miller Someone you know? Snake Old… acquaintance. Miller Ho ho hooo, the plot thickens. Tidings from an old flame? Snake Don’t start, Kaz. Anyway, I’ll check it out later. Miller OK, just don’t go running off after this chick. We can’t afford for you to be “distracted” right now. Zadornov Escape 1 Unlock Zadornov Search 1 codec Miller Snake, we've got a problem. Zadornov's not in his cell. Snake What?! Miller He must have used his prosthetic as a blowtorch to cut through the bars. But we've managed to narrow down his location using a transmitter we planted on him. I'm adding a new mission. Find the KGB agent Zadornov! Zadornov Escape 2 Unlock Zadornov Search 2 Codec Miller Bad news, Snake. Zadornov's on the loose. Snake What, again?! Miller It's funny. We took away his prosthetic and did a full body check. We even increased the guard. Snake Think he had help? Miller Impossible. Anyway, I'm adding a new mission. Locate and recover Zadornov! Zadornov Escape 3 Unlock Zadornov Search 3 Codec Miller Snake, Zadornov has disappeared from his cell. Snake What? You're kidding, right? Miller Afraid not. You've got a new mission: find Zadornov! Renovations complete Complete three Hexagon plants, thus eliminating the old plants in the process Codec Miller Snake, I got another report from the R&D team. They’ve finished converting Mother Base into a hex plant. MSF’s capabilities are up across the board, too. Our combat team’s contracts keep increasing. We’re seeing action on a daily basis, and we’re raking in a ton of GMP. Now this is how a business is supposed to look. At this time, the sky’s the limit. We’re just getting started, Snake. Keep up the good work. Zadornov Escape 4 Unlock Zadornov Search 4 Codec Miller Umm... Snake? Snake Don't tell me... Zadornov? Miller Bingo. The guard left his post and the dude was gone when he got back. Snake Sounds like the guard needs a guard. Miller He was off with the girls. Paz invited him to try some of their cooking. He says he loved every second of it. Snake Is that jealousy, Kaz? Miller Anyway, there's a new mission waiting for you. Find Zadornov, Snake! Snake Okay, okay... Zadornov Escape 5 Unlock Zadornov Search 5 Codec Miller Snake, you're not gonna believe this, but... Snake Yeah. Miller Zadornov's missing again. Snake Kaz, are you sure somebody's not... I don't know, letting him out on purpose? Miller You think I have time to assemble a mole hunt? Man, this guy isn't just good, he's so good it's scary. Snake If he's doing this alone, that is. Miller Anyway, he left a trail, so we've got a good idea of where he's probably hiding. You know what the mission is... Find Zadornov, Snake! Zadornov Escape 6 Unlock Zadornov Search 6 Codec Miller Snake! Zadornov's done it again! Snake great... Miller Snake! Zadornov's done it again! Snake Gimme a break... Miller Snake! Listen, Zadornov's done it again! Snake C'mon! Miller I hate to entertain the thought, but this might be an inside job. Snake What the hell's he after, anyway? Miller No clue. Can't imagine he's just out to annoy us, though. Snake You know, it might not be worth keeping him here. If he's not going to join us... Miller You may be right. I thought it might boost our Russian compatriots' morale, but... OK. I'll think it over. Snake Let's hope he's just playing hide-and- seek... Miller I've added a new mission. Go get Zadornov! ZEKE completed Complete Metal Gear ZEKE (does not need to be after beating Peace Walker first time around) Codec Huey Snake, I'm proud to announce that preparations for Metal Gear ZEKE are complete. We can activate it any time. Snake Got it. Thanks, Huey. Huey No need to thank me. At least now I can finally say I helped you with something. You can use it in Outer Ops, too. Just select ZEKE when you're forming your unit. Be sure to take it out for a field test. Snake OK. Huey You can change weapons and check memory boards just like before. Use your observations from a field test to make any adjustments. Snake A work in progress, huh? Arming ZEKE Complete Metal Gear ZEKE (beating Peace Walker first time around is required) Codec Miller There's something I need to discuss with you, Boss... Snake Get to the point, Kaz. Miller We recovered the nuclear warhead that was loaded onto Peace Walker from the bottom of Lago Cocibolca. Snake What? Miller Warheads are radioactive, even if they're reletively stable. If we just left it there it would contaminate the lake, or fall into the hands of terrorists... Snake ...Creating another crisis. Miller Right. So while the White House is figuring out how to cover its ass, I thought we'd take some precautions. Snake What did you have in mind? Miller Load it onto ZEKE. Snake What? Miller What else would we do with it? ZEKE is our deterent. To protect ourselves from nuclear attack, we need a nuclear weapon ourselves. Of course, if you're not on board, we could always dispose of it. But it won't be easy getting another nuke. This is a golden opportunity. ...We could always get rid of it later - load it onto some fishing boat and leave it out in the middle of the ocean. No one would ever know it's there. But if you want to get rid of it, Boss, we'll get rid of it. Snake No... Don't. As long as there are nukes out there, we need one ourselves if we're going to be a world power. Miller I knew you'd see it that way, Boss! So long as we stand apart from nations, we need something to put us on equal footing. In a way, MSF is a country itself. And we just became the world's seventh nuclear power. Snake Nuclear power... Zadornov Escape 7 Unlocks ZEKE Battle (as well as placing Zadornov in EX001) codec Miller It, ah, happened again, Snake. Snake Zadornov? What’s he got, an escape fetish? Miller He clearly has friends on the inside, but we’ve got no way of knowing who. Snake Ugh. Persistent bastard, I’ll give him that. Where is he this time? Miller That’s the thing. He must’ve found and gotten rid of the transmitter. We’ve got no idea where he is. Snake, think you can find him? Snake …We can’t just let him run around – makes us look bad. Miller I’ll say. Since we can’t locate him, I’m afraid I can’t add a new mission. You know what to do, Snake. Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Gameplay Category:Humour Category:Transcripts